Dangerous Game
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Ryou is kidnapped and Bakura must save him because the police have no luck in finding poor Ryou. But when he does find Ryou, he is shot and there is a slim chance he will survive ::Belongs in FF.net's nonexistent 'fluff' category:: RxB, YxY


Kohaku: Konnichiwa! I have a one-shot again! This is a RxB & YxY pairing fic, and they have all ready admitted their love. :)

Sakura: Another yaoi one? Will you get tired of writing these?

Kohaku: Geez, I sure hope not.

Sakura: -.-;

Kohaku: DISCLAIMER: I'm not an official owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. HOWEVER, I do own more than 500 Duel Monster Cards, homemade movies with ALL of the Battle City and Noa Arc episodes, a poster with Yami, Joey and Seto on it, a Yu-Gi-Oh 2004 Calendar… and Yu-Gi-Oh! games for GBA and Yu-Gi-Oh!: False Bound Kingdom for GameCube!

Sakura: You forgot…

Kohaku: My Yu-Gi-Oh! CD's! From the show and MOVIE! Gomen if the song doesn't completly fit, I just love it that's all. It's Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down!

Sakura: She loves to brag about the stuff she owns. -.-;

Kohaku: I know I do! ;) N E ways, warning time!

[**WARNINGS**]: Sexual abuse, blood, um… yaoi, shounenai, maybe a tearejerker…

Sakura: Such wonderful things, aren't they all? (Sarcasm)

Kohaku: :) I know! (And the sexual abuse... it's towards Ryou... from Bakura? No! He would never hurt Ryou if he loves him! You'll find out!) In your reviews you can sue the guy who hurt him if you wish!!!

**_Dangerous Game  
  
_**

It was a fine day in Domino City, Japan. The sun was shining, birds were singing (damn birds...), students at Domino High were just leaving because school had just ended. Ryou Bakura walked out of the school and off the school grounds and to his home.

But on his way home, someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. "Mmm! HELP!!"

Bakura was watching the news just as Ryou was kidnapped. He didn't know yet, but he will soon. He looked at the news, not believing what he was hearing.

"Our Young Ryou Bakura was kidnapped and brought into an alley that was supposed to be deserted earlier today. Police have looked everywhere in the alley, but so far, no clues lead them to the kidnapper's hideout yet. Please inform us if you have any information."

Bakura was shocked. Ryou was… kidnapped?

"I'am going looking for him and finding the damn bitch that is holding him hostage and sending them to the Shadow Realm for an eternity!"Bakura exclaimed, turning off the TV and going out of the house. He watched the news farther and they gave directions to the alley and pictures of it, so Bakura knew perfectly well where it was.

Ryou was thrown into a deserted room located somewhere hidden in the alley, that is why the police had no luck in finding him. He coughed up some blood, for his kidnapper had beaten him many times on the way to the warehouse they were in.

'What did I do to deserve this?'Ryou asked himself. _I hope Bakura comes soon… or I'm done for…_

"Are you awake, little one?"asked a sweet but deadly voice that belonged to his kidnapper.

_You stand before me Now we stare eye to eye Before another second clicks away One of us will die  
  
_

Ryou dared not answer him, fearing what he might do to him if he was awake.

"Don't drive my patience, boy. I know you're up,"the kidnapper said, picking Ryou up by his hair, who screamed.

"What do you want?"Ryou asked. "I don't know you, so I know I haven't done anything to you!"

"Ahhh, you see, Ryou-sweety, it's not you."

"Then what?"

"I just like sweet, innocent little boys, is all,"the man said.

"In your dreams, freak. I'm taken,"Ryou said, shaking.

"Well then, my treatments to you will make him/her much more mad and want you back, won't they?"the man sneered. He then proceeded to get out a paddle, throwing Ryou on a nearby bed, and three hours consisted of the man striking Ryou's naked back with the paddle, for the man had taken off his shirt.

_Bakura, please… help me…_Ryou thought, before blacking out.Bakura was in the alley, searching for any possible clues. He noticed that there were no police around. He snorted.

"Either gave up in searching, or just taking a coffee break. Morons." Suddenly, he heard a scream of ultimate terror, and instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Don't worry, Ry, I'm coming!"Bakura exclaimed, following the sound of his screams. "Just hold on!"

He found his way to an old warehouse, still hearing Ryou's screams coming from there. He noticed a window, and peeked through it, only to have the shock of his life. Ryou was crying hysterically, and the bitch that kidnapped Ryou was striking his naked back with a paddle.

Bakura started to growl in anger. No one hurt his Ryou and got away with it! Next, he did what any boyfriend would do, he broke down the locked door and stormed into the warehousel. He tapped the kidnapper's shoulder, and he turned around and gasped.

"You, how did you get in — "

Ryou looked up from the bed and saw a blurry vision of Bakura. He gasped. _You came…_

"I suggest you let him go, right now!"Bakura growled."And why would I let go of my precious little playmate?"Bakura growled at this."Because if you don't — "

_You reach for your metal as I reach for mine, The sound of bullets flyin' through the air Is followed by a cry  
  
_

He was cut off by a gun-shot. It didn't hurt Bakura, because he felt no pain. But when he looked at Ryou, his eyes widened. Ryou's hair was matted down in blood, and he was unconscious, face in the pillow of the bed.

"You bitch!"Bakura yelled.

The kidnapper chuckled. "I have my business done here. I will leave now."

Bakura growled. "Oh no you won't. You are going to the Shadow Realm… for eternity!"Bakura growled, Millennium Ring glowing brightly.

"The what?"The kidnapper looked at the Ring that was glowing and screamed. He soon vanished.

Bakura walked over to Ryou's bed slowly, satisfied on how that ended out. He slowly picked up Ryou in his arms.

_Someone so innocent such as Ryou himself should not have to go through with what he just did… _Bakura thought. He noticed tearstains from where he saw Ryou crying as the man struck him with the paddle. He brushed them away, and put Ryou's shirt back on gently. Then, carefully picking up Ryou again, headed for the hospital.

"Please, be ok, Ryou… please, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…"Bakura said silently, even thought Ryou probably never even heard him.

_And they're cryin'  
What will we do?  
What will we say?  
When it's the end of the game that we play?  
_

Bakura was waiting in the hospital room for the damn nurses to tell him how Ryou was. He was panicking himself, wondering if Ryou would make it or not.

He remembered what Tea said once. 'Have faith… just have faith and everything will be ok in the end…'

"Damn friendship bitch… even though, maybe she is right. For once."

"Excuse me, sir, are you related to Ryou Bakura?"a nurse asked."…Yes, how is he?"Bakura asked.

"Well, I am sorry to say that he is in a coma. The bullet hit near his heart. He may not wake up. I'm sorry."

Bakura's eyes widened. _No… not my Ry… no!_

_Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?  
The young man lays alone but fastened to the ground The sound of fleeing feet and a cryin' eye Will be his last sound  
  
_

The nurse's eyes softened. "Would you like to see him?"

Bakura nodded, still a little shaken from what he learned.

"This way, then. You can stay as long as you like."

Bakura nodded and walked into the room. He stood at the side of Ryou's bed. Ryou had bandages on his chest and forehead and back, an IV in his right arm, an oxygen mask on his face, and a heart monitor by his side.

Bakura sat down next to Ryou, taking his hand in his own and rubbing it.

"Ryou-sweety, don't leave… please wake up. I don't know what I would do without you… please don't leave me…"

_What did we gain from all of this?  
Now was it worth a life?  
We've thrown all our hopes away and set our dreams aside Now we're cryin'  
  
_

Everyday Bakura visited Ryou at the hospital, and Ryou had yet to wake from his rest. Bakura was starting to wonder if he would ever wake.

He was getting his stuff out of his locker at school for homework, when Yugi and his friends came up to him.

"Hi, Bakura…"Yugi greeted shyly.

"What do you want?"Bakura glared at him.

"Don't talk to Yugi like that, Bakura!"Yami exclaimed, resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We heard about Ryou being kidnapped… we're sorry…"Tea said.

"FYI, I found him and he's been at the hospital for a week in a coma."

The others gasped. "You mean he hasn't woken up yet?"Tea asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"What do the doctors say, Bakura?"Serenity asked.

"They say that after everyone of my visits to him his condition improves but he still doesn't wake up…"Bakura replied.

"At least his condition is improving, Bakura. Give him a chance. He'll come out of his coma,"Yugi said.

Bakura nodded. _I've always gave Ryou a chance… haven't I?_ There was a voice in his head that said _not always,_ but Bakura shrugged it off.

"I'm going to the hospital…"Bakura said, walking away from the group.

"Good luck, Bakura!"Serenity and Tea yelled.

_What will we do?  
What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game again?  
  
_

Again, it was another trip to the hospital to see his love. Bakura never complained, however. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't care. But this was Ryou. And if the doctor's said his condition was improving after everyone of his visits, he would surely wake up soon.

Bakura sat on Ryou's bed, taking his hand again, rubbing it. "Ryou-sweety, please wake up. You're leaving me a broken man, you know that, Ry?"Bakura chuckled. "The doctor's say you are imrpoving, and I'm glad. Yugi and his friends came to me today and I told them everything. They are also worried about you in your condition, Ry… please wake up…"

Bakura was about to leave, when…

"Ba… ku… ra…"he heard.

Bakura must be imagining things. But when he looked over at the bed Ryou was in, his eyes widened in shock and delight. Ryou's eyes were open, and he was staring directly at Bakura with pleading eyes as if to say "_please stay with me_". He made his way back to Ryou's bedside and sat down beside him.

"Kura, what have I done to deserve this?"Ryou said, putting his head in his hands and started crying.

Bakura pulled Ryou close to him, gently rubbing his back. "Nothing. You have done nothing to deserve this. You have done nothing wrong."

"W-What happened to the kidnapper?"

"Oh, he's in the Shadow Realm paying off his debt,"Bakura chuckled. "No one will hurt you again in my presence."

_It's coming back to me It's coming back to me  
  
_

The next few days, Ryou was out of the hospital and back at school with Bakura. It was his first day back at school, so Bakura was keeping a close eye on him. The nurse said that he needed lots of rest, but Ryou insisted that he go back to school. So Bakura knew he must be tired.

Their lockers were right beside one another (A/N: Coincidence, isn't it? XD) and they were getting their books for their next class.

"Are you sure, Ry? You look tired. Why don't you go home and I'll bring you your homework,"Bakura said, trying to pursuade him to go home and get some rest, but Ryou wasn't falling for it.

"No, I'm fine, Bakura,"Ryou was actually happy that Bakura was worrying so much about him, but he insisted on going back to school. He missed his friends and he couldn't wait to see them again. Just then, he heard someone call to him.

"Ryou! Welcome back!"Yugi and his friends ran up to him, smiling.

"Arigato."

"When did you get out of the hospital?"

"5 days ago,"Ryou replied.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear you're up again,"Tea said happily.

Ryou nodded. Suddenly, he started to fall back on the floor, if it wasn't for Bakura who caught him in the nick of time.

"I think you should go home and get some rest, Ryou,"Tea suggested.

"I've been trying to pursuade him to but he won't listen,"Bakura explained to them.

But when Bakura looked at Ryou, he was asleep in his arms. Bakura smiled. "I think I'll take him home."

"Yeah. He's tired. He shouldn't have come if he was that tired,"Serenity said.

Bakura nodded and put his schoolbag on his back and carried Ryou. He turned to the gang, "Can you tell the teacher for us?"

Yugi nodded and Bakura waved once before leaving with Ryou in his arms.

"No one will hurt you again, Ry… not in my presence…"

_What will we do?  
What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?  
  
_

* * *

Kohaku: - sniffle - Sweet fluffy moment! So sad!

Sakura: Even I have to agree, aibou. I think that might have been the saddest thing you've ever wrote, next to 'I'm With You's' last chapter.Kohaku: - sniffle - I know. If you want to check that out go to my other account 'KohakuDragonGoddess'. Sorry my names are dull.Sakura: -.-; Don't blame yourself. It's the authors faults for stealing all of the good names.

Kohaku: Too true… but they are good ones!

Sakura: Who's side are you on, anyways?!

Kohaku: Ummm… my own?

Sakura: -.- Review please, for my aibou's sake or she will go crazy and get her laywers to sue you really bad. More bad than she did to Inu-Yasha. You don't wanna ask.


End file.
